


How Much Is My Love Worth To You

by ChangChang83



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangChang83/pseuds/ChangChang83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction dedicated to my awesome friend FanfictionForUs! So here enjoy! :D- Soul is the greatest guy in school and Maka is his childhood friend. When Maka finds the truth about Soul and how he sees things, everything is nothing what it seems. New feelings are found and revenge is taken. Later on Maka and Soul may correct their mistakes and lose their regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Is My Love Worth To You

Hey this is for FanFictionForUs! Because she is super dooper awesome, and I love her to bits because she reviewed all my stuff! So... This is for you!  
Rating:T (GASP) I'm writing T stuff, sweet baby jesus...  
ENJOY :)

"Soul I like you."

"I like you too Maka"

"Yo-you do?" A ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"Yeah I wouldn't be friends if I didn't like you! And vice versa." Soul nonchalantly scratched his nose.

"Soul you misinterpreted it. I like you more than a friend. You know romantic terms." Maka cocked an eyebrow. Seeing Soul's expression change from confusion, shock realisation and most feared of all pity.

"Sorry. Sorry Maka but I don't see us like that." Soul said simply, he never saw Maka as a girl. Yes he knew she was the opposite gender but he recognised her as a friend that a "girlfriend".

Maka knew she had that one coming, I mean who was she compared to the other girls, that threw themselves at Soul. At his locker, at lunch, even in lessons especially during P.E, he was constantly attacked.  
She was his faithful friend, who misplaced her love. She was no better than those other girls. She was just a lot closer to him, as she was his childhood friend. She was there waiting for him with an umbrella when it was raining. Gave him an extra lunch or a piece of hers when he forgot his. Let him copy from her. It seemed time not worth spent, if the person you love doesn't appreciate you.

"I mean you're my good friend and it's weird. I didn't even think of you like that. And also I have a lot of girls who have the same feelings and I liked you for being different. I just don't want to hurt you too badly when I say this:  
I don't like you that way, and I don't think I could." He said crystal clear. There was no doubt about it.

Maka felt the unfamiliar, icy, tight grasp of sadness, rejection and depression on her heart. Her eyes wide, trying not to let the hot tears of her frustration and loss roll down her cheeks like she wanted to. This was okay, this was normal, he was an arrogant, playboy. He could do whatever he liked and so could she. But one thing she would not do is cry in front of Soul because he did not deserve her tears.  
Swallowing a large gasp and her last bit of pride she, looked up, blinked back her tears rapidly, and with a fake, weak happy voice. "Of course, I just feel better that I have let this off my chest. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable" apologising, trying to regain her self-control over herself.  
Soul being as obnoxious as he was, patted Maka on the back and left. Not even saying he accepted her apology. When he was a while away, Maka fell to her knees, crying.

The tears splashed down onto the concrete, small pools of tears formed. Her small and fragile hand hand deep fingernail grooves, trying to desperately hold onto a little self-control, to steady herself. But they were already lost in her tears.  
Time heals wounds, and Maka eventually stored her rejected and unrequited love in a small chest, locked it up and tried to forget about it. It took time, so she threw herself into anything she could. A part-time job, extra homeworks, working on her cooking, exercise etc... Whatever she could think of. She filled her free time with her other friends, carefully avoiding Soul, and only meeting him in group outings. This was healthier for her, she couldn't dwell on the past, the future was moving faster and faster toward them and she had be running ahead.

The door chimed as a new customer came in. A fairly good looking young man strolled in. Obviously a student at her school, the green checkered trousers were a big tell tale sign. He headed over to the bread section, bending down to turn over the big, heavy loaf of bread. She watched, intrigued, he was a good looking guy, but had an outsider "aura". He didn't seem to bode well with many people. His raven black hair glinted in the sun, that shone through the window. Straight back, broad shoulders; a thin waist, long, muscular legs. He seemed rather gloomy, his lips in a straight line, eyes kept low, not really keeping eye contact. Well all in all he was a mysterious person.  
After a long, inspection of the bread, he walked almost silently, with his heels clomping against the wooden panel floors.

"I would like this" barely a whisper came out, grabbing his wallet in his pocket he glanced at the colourful sweet treats in the glass case. Strangely enough this guy, liked multi colours and sweet things. He was advised by his dentist to stay away from sweet stuff for at least a month, or he would be on the list for dentures. But he really couldn't resist.

"Oh there is so many. I would like this one, and this one, and this one, etc.." He repeatedly tapped against the glass counter, at different confectionaries. He couldn't help himself, it was a small yet powerful weakness. He was almost surprised that the counter did not break.  
As Maka calculated and packed the sweet things and bread in multiple bags, the guy glanced next to the basket of napkins, his eyebrow cocked up. "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."  
Chuckling, he asked

"Answer to the Life, the Universe, and Everything?"  
Maka stopped wrapping up the baked goods, and smiled softly.

"42"

"I see you read, do you generally like science-fiction?"

"I like to dabble around, you? Wait, sorry I don't even know your name."

"Patrick, you?"

"Maka Alburn, nice to meet you"

"Well it sure is too, I haven't met anyone who has also read it as well. I'm glad" she leaned on one leg, her face looking up, her eyes were softly glazed, a small smile graced her lips.

Patrick glanced over at Maka, he gulped loudly. His mouth a little tight, eyes wide. Her smile was... I-Don't-Care-If-I-Sound-Cliche-But-God-So-Help-Me- it was breathtaking, almost heartbreaking. Damn, this chick already got his heart in her grasp. And he had only met her. Dear god, he needed help, badly.  
An awkward silence settled in as Maka continued to wrap up the rest of the treats. The crinkle of the paper, rustled in the air. Patrick, blushed a little, swallowing another gulp.

"Well it was nice to meet you Patrick. See you around school." Maka handed him a bag as she took his money, and handing back his change.

"Hey, maybe you wanna grab coffee? Or you know you don't have to." Patrick said with a friendly grin. Whilst his mind said"real smooth dumb ass"  
Maka laughed, she didn't know what made her say "yes".

"I finish in about 10 minutes. Do you wanna wait here? Or come back?"  
A small voice in her head was mocking her, "seriously? Is this how you flirt? Jesus almighty we're going to have to get Liz to help you out, because gurl you need some help..."

"Er yeah, sure, I don't mind" Patrick agreed at once, he would of said yes to anything after when she agreed to get coffee together. They chattered about books, food,etc... The norm.

There conversation were free, light and sweet. As they (almost) skipped down the road together to a nearby coffee shop. A few moments silence settled in as they took their first gulp of their beverage. The cars rolled by, people walking to and fro. The sun was beamed down on town today. Women in flowing, pretty dresses, men in lighter suits so they would not grow to hot in the sun, and children running to the ice cream stores to buy their daily treat. Grocers were yelling out their sales of today, summer had truly arrived.

Liz and Tsubaski scurried outside.

"Easy, don't go all great Santine on us!" Liz called out at the angry store manager.

"Liz I don't think you should make a scene, it makes us look crazy." Tsubaski reasoned.

"Well easy for you to say, Miss Pleases-and-Yes, but that guy charged us way too much for our coffees. Ridiculous." Liz blew a strand of her hair out of her face. Turning on her heel, her and Tsubaski walked, past a table.  
Liz's face scrunched up in confusion, and turned back go look back at the table.

"Am I high or was that Maka?"

"Hmm?" Tsubaski turned back as well, squinting her eyes.  
"Oh, yes that is... Maka-Chan on a date. A date.." Tsubaski's eyebrows crumpled in shock.  
"My little Maka is growing up, and they boy is keeyyyuote!" Liz squealed, grabbing Tsubaski's arm.  
Maka was nodding, her eyes wandered and saw her two friends. Liz grinned, and made a phone gesture with her hand and put up a thumbs up. Tsubaski gave a friendly wave, and dragged away Liz.  
-Later on-  
"Maka Katerina Alburn, you better tell me every god damn detail of that gorgeous boy that I saw with. Oh god so help me I will-"  
"Alright calm down" Maka laughed.  
"Oh sweet lord, you're laughing, about dates. Are you Maka Alburn? Did an alien take over your body?"  
"Liz.. Come on, you know I would whoop that alien's ass. I guess that boy was cute..."  
"Just cute? SERIOUSLY. I'm jealous that you got a hot guy, and not noticed me, THE ONLY HOT GIRL IN THE WORLD." Liz chuckled.  
"Well he said he doesn't like blondes you know." Maka smirked.  
"WHAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH-"  
"Anyways are you going to burst my eardrums, or are you going let me tell you and let me go to bed."  
"Don't get all hasty with me."  
"Well at least Tsubaski would let me tell my story."  
"I'm SECOND?"  
"Liz, I'm going to bed. Bye."  
"WAIT! Just tell me! But I will pull you up on that later you know."  
"Fine, he's called Patrick. He's smart, awkwardly sweet, reads a lot of books, likes a lot of sweets and baked goods. He was a big sweet tooth. He's just great."  
"Wow seems you don't even like Soul anymore" Liz commented, her finger making circles on her bed covers.  
Maka didn't say anything, taking a breath.  
"Maka?"  
"I said I liked him. More than a friend." Maka admitted quietly,  
"And I guess that arrogant twat face rejected you, and didn't apologise, right?" Liz's voice grew soft.  
"Liz leave it, it's fine."  
"No Maka! I'm swear to Lucifer I'm going -"  
"Liz I'm going to bed soon and I don't want nightmares. Especially after when that guy said a stupid racist comment to Tsubaski.  
"Well don't piss off me and be rude to my friends. And you could hardly talk, when that douche made a pass at me and gave him a lecture for 2, 2 whole hours about respect, and women. That's what friends do. So where is the best place to hide the evidence" she said playfully.  
"Thanks Liz"  
"But that knob face better get ready for tomorrow. Come on Maka you know you wanna punch him. You've been in love with Soul since forever and he's too dumb and blind to see you. The amazing you, any guy would love to have you. And that is why I'm glad you have met, the delicious Patrick."  
"Yeah, he's a great guy. Liz and thanks for everything. I'm fine, time heals wounds. I have you guys."  
"Yeah we love you. And go to bed then, I'm sure you have some sexy Patrick dreams to see"  
"Liz. Good night."  
"Night"  
Liz hung up, a wicked smile creeped up. Well Soul may get a little taste of his own medicine. Maka was too nice and passive, and Liz was going to take revenge.

"So Soul, a little birdie told me that Maka Alburn confessed her love to you?" A random blonde kid, lightly punched Soul.

"Yeah, but you know she's just a friend."

"Dude, you're a cruel dude. Maka's a great girl, a friend and freaking hot."

"What do you mean, she's not that hot. She's almost like a-"

"Evans you finish that sentence, you'll find yourself in the ground before then." Liz chimed in, a devilish grin gracing her features.

"Liz, you ruined anyone else's lives yet?"

"Nope, but you make fun of Maka Alburn, you'll be regretting it." She sang,

"I wasn't making fun of her. I don't look at her in that way. I'm not sure if anyone else does."

"Well Evans, you might just be wrong."  
Maka was laughing, and conversing with another guy. Soul's face was blank, his mouth speechless. The guy was handsome, tall, dark-haired, with a kind twinkle in his eyes.

Liz smirked at his look, "heh that's what he deserves. Man does it feel good to get revenge" Liz thought.  
Over the weeks Soul gradually noticed how little time he spent with Maka. He couldn't even have one second of eye contact with her. She was too busy with her part-time job, her extra credit crap, and whatever she signed up to do. And when Soul asked her to talk to him privately, she'd blush adorably and decline by making an excuse, then go back to whatever she was doing. He even found his own friends boring, laughing at old jokes that were told over and over again. Stories that weren't even worth listening to. What he missed was the spark of anger, passion, tenseness. Maka had all of that and much more, she was so witty, and snarky. There was nothing more he enjoyed was an argument, especially with Maka. She always gave a good fight, and no matter who won, Soul was satisfied, with their arguments. The cackle of tension between them, he missed, how close their bodies would be, as she almost snarled at him, whilst he growled back. No other girl, well maybe Liz: But Liz was a special case, she was the devil reincarnated and now was hellbent on destroying his life. He was pretty sure that he saw a pointed tail and horns on her head. Oh wait that was her halloween costume... Anyways, no girl who was not the devil, could give a good fight like Maka.

But she was always with that "Patrick" guy. That bastard thought he had it all, Soul knew guys like him, trying to lure girls like Maka, for one thing. Her virginity. But that was what Soul also liked about Maka. She wasn't the average student, who first learnt about sex, the pleasures and feelings of it, and wanted to get rid of their virginity. Everyone seemed to be so desperate to lose it, and then act like sex addicts.  
Maka was different, she was poetically romantic, wanting to wait for the right guy. She wanted that feeling that she would know if he was for her, that each kiss was a flower blooming, each touch was a bunch of shooting stars and when they were together, they would be like a jigsaw puzzle, made for each other, whole and complete.

"Where in God's name is Maka?" Soul slammed his fist against the table.

"Someone is having a hissy fit. Again." Kid groaned, as he set his food symmetrical once again, as Soul disorientated it.

"I think it's someone's time of the month." Black*Star singsonged.

"Before you kill Black*Star, go find Maka then, instead of whining for her. You're like a puppy, so needy. Go and find her instead of annoying us." Kid sighed out.

Soul stalked out, it had been months since he had a face-face conversation with her, and she would hardly reply to her text messages as well. This all started when Maka confessed her "feelings" to him. Was it his fault that Maka wouldn't spend time with him anymore. Yes, she was his friend, and could do anything he wanted but he couldn't take it any more. He craved her attention.

Thinking as fast as possible, Soul ran to the only place he could think Maka would be in. The library. Breaking a small sweat as he jogged to the library, his stomach felt oddly tight, almost queasy. Soul tried to push the feelings down, and walked into the library.  
A small buzz hung in the air of the small whisper of students, and massive bookcases towered over, casting great shadows. Soul tiptoed around the bookcases, it was like a maze, he was sure he had seen some of these bookcases at least twice, but there were just so many of them!  
Finally he caught sight of the familiar ashy-blonde, pigtailed hair, petite figure, standing alone in the aisle. With a friendly grin, Soul walked confidentially over, his stomach no longer felt like tight coil, and he felt warmness and familiarity as he was about to talk to an old friend he missed so much.  
Until another recognisable person came behind her. The same, ruggedly handsome guy slithered his arms around her waist, and leaning his chin on top of her head. Soul stopped, struck with disbelief. Had Maka already replaced him with Patrick? Or was Patrick her boyfriend? And why would she not tell him? He wanted to warn her, about guys. He just wanted her.  
Maka giggled at the sudden warm weight and warmth.

"Sleepy?"

"Nope, just saw someone I actually like and you know, use them as a pillow. That's what friends are for, right?" Patrick joked, poking her cheek.

"Yeah, and that's why you don't have many friends." Maka retorted.

"Maybe I just don't want you as a friend."

"Gee is this how you treat all your friends?" Maka joked, checking the book pages, for any creases. Patrick's hand spammed Maka's forehead, making her move her head back into his chest.

"Owww" Maka shook her head trying to stop the pulse of injured spot. She tried to pull her arms down to her head, but found they were in a tight grasp, above her head. She could feel the blood slowly drain out of her arms, leaving a prickling sensation. Facing Patrick, she noticed that the books had fallen down, onto the floor in a mess. Patrick was gazing down on her, not with a pained expression, but a more serene one, with a gracious smile.

"Oi, let me go and help me pick up the books" Maka chivied.

"You're too cute Maka." He leaned down, taking her lips for her own. Her hands were free from his large, warm grasp. The blood she lost from her arms ran straight to her face, a heavy blush dancing along the bridge of her nose. His tongue tasted sweet, slightly salty vanilla gloss. Like a hungry man he devoured her lips, and greedily took more and more.  
Soul felt he could tear up the place, and burn it to the ground. This was a bad dream and he could wake up from it.  
He had to do something, badly. He couldn't have another guy steal Maka from him. Yes that's right, Soul Evans had admitted that he wanted Maka Alburn, even though he denied her. Sweet holy mother of chocolate he really needed to sort his life out, because this was getting out of hand.  
What seemed like forever, they finally rose for oxygen. Maka's jumper was a little tousled, and her face down mot wanting to show her embarrassing blush. As if he read her mind

"Maka look up, I want to see that blush"Grasping her chin, pulling the blush in the full light of the sunlight.

"You're so annoying!"

"Ahem. Maka can I speak to you?" Another voice came in. Almost otherworldly. Maka blinked and realised Soul was standing right in front of them. Did he witness the kiss? God she could just dig a hole right now and crawl in and die in there.

"Erm yeah. Be right back Patrick."  
Following after Soul.  
-Outside-

"So what's up big guy?" Maka eased her voice into her usual, mellow, playful tone.

"That. This. Whatever is happening right now!" Soul slammed his hand against the wall.

"Woah, calm down Soul, what's the matter?" Maka soothed.

"Him, us, Maka why have you been avoiding me? I don't feel like we've been friends since pre-school, I feel like friends who have outgrown each other."

"Soul you know I would never forget you as a friend. But maybe you need to find some new friends." Maka advised.

"Maybe you need to find a boyfriend." Soul hissed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maka's eyes narrowed.

"I saw you two, acting all lovey-dovey. You may have of bought it, but I definitely don't. He's a player, getting you for one thing."

"You are so full of it, Soul Evans. You're a such a god damn hypocrite, preaching about shit you don't know about. And you know why I don't hang around with you any more?"

"Why? Tell me oh great Maka"

"Because... Because..." Maka's eyes half-hooded, tears leaking out of her eyes. The tears reflecting her emotions, as the tears travelled down her cheeks.

"Because, Soul. I said I had feelings for you. But you stomped on them as if they were worth nothing. You can say that I'm a girl and that I'm too freaking sensitive, and all that sexist crap. But at the end of the day, my feelings were crushed by an unworthy person, who doesn't even acknowledge me. I was just like those other girls, dying to have your affection, thinking all night about your smile. I was like those other girls to you. Not worth a god damn thing, even though I've known you longest, even when we've been through so much together. So yeah, if that's how you treat friends, then find yourselves some new ones. Or you're going to find you have none.  
And don't you dare try to go after Patrick, or annoy me again Soul. Because you need to wake up, and smell the roses. Talk to me when you're sorry and when you finally grow up" Maka wiped away her tears and walked back, to the library.  
-7 years later-

Maka was now 21, in charge of her life, a successful and the youngest manager there was in the business. Her company was an advertising company, and were soon to take on another project, that was quite a big deal. A musician was advertising his concert and was paying good money, so it super important. She waited quietly to meet the actual musician and his agents. With her smart red shirt, plain and simple black blazer and matching skirt, she was waiting anxiously. She tottered a little on her gladiator sandal heels, as she stood up instantly to greet the musician and his team. Her manager shook his hand roughly, Maka was on his right side, as her manager introduced himself.  
She took a careful glance, at him. White hair... Unusual colour, if seemed rather familiar. No, maybe this person dyed it, to be "he-shall-not-be-named" he would have to have lazy, crimson orbs and strange shark-like teeth.

"Soul Evans meet one of the best managers in the company, Maka Alburn. I'm sure you two will get along perfectly." The Manager made way for them to stand face to face with each other.  
Hazy red met shocked viridian, there was no way to misplace Soul Evans. And he was standing right in front of her.  
That same, stupid arrogant smirk that she had grown fond of was once again set on his features.

"Nice to meet you Miss Alburn. I hope we will work well together, you look lovely"  
"God help me please." She prayed silently.

So enjoy, I WILL write a second chapter when I update everything else. Fan-Chan this is all for you! But only if you want me to write the new chapter! XD I hope you like it and tell me what you think! Sorry for all the mistakes!  
Love  
Chang  
Xxx


End file.
